


Battle with Gravity

by fickle_minded_heart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_minded_heart/pseuds/fickle_minded_heart
Summary: The emptiness that he feels the second he hears the closing of the force inhibitor around his neck is overwhelming, ‘please’ he wants to beg, ‘please don’t do this, please master don’t leave me here’, but he is a Jedi, he will do what has to be done, plus it will only be for a few days, his master is coming back, his master will never let anything bad (too bad) happen to him.





	Battle with Gravity

 

_ Before _

 

_ “...Master” _

_ “Anakin’s attached to his mother, to leave her here would be a mistake” _

 

The emptiness that he feels the second he hears the closing of the force inhibitor around his neck is overwhelming, ‘please’ he wants to beg, ‘please don’t do this, please master don’t leave me here’, but he is a Jedi, he will do what has to be done, plus it will only be for a few days, his master is coming back, his master will never let anything bad (too bad) happen to him. His master's eyes are calm, sure in the path he’s taking, confident in the knowledge that the force is guiding him, Obi-Wan has no choice but to trust his master, trust the force.

  
  


\------

_ “He won’t let her go, and we have nothing to bargain, he will take you in exchange, just for a few days padawan, I will be back before you know it” _

 

The owner of the shop is greedy, a force sensitive slave is worth a lot.

 

They come for him the same day, the torture starts immediately…

 

For all that he tries to reason with them, he can’t, he’s too scared, even tho he’s the padawan to the great Qui-Gon Jinn, even tho he’s been on many a dangerous mission, he’s only a 17 years old boy and for the first time in his life, he’s alone in the galaxy, the force is all but vanished from him.

 

He’s given to the crew with the instructions to ‘ Break-in the whore’. The physical pain is more than he can take, he throws up once and passes out two times, for some reason he doesn’t cry, the shock of the situation is probably responsible.

 

He tries to concentrate on different things, Qui-Gon would certainly expect his padawan to be aware of his surroundings, to know the number of his captors, the layout of the place. His master is coming soon, he just has to endure a little bit more that’s all.

 

\----

  
  


The planet master Plo Koon is sent to is one like any other, full of life and hope and corruption. A mining company is trying to bully his way into an important deal, the council thinks it reeks of Xanatos Du Crion, and he can’t help but agree. The moment he set foot on the ´planet, the force is been trying to tell him something, a warning, a plea, and has stopped him from giving all his attention to the problem at hand, taking a deep breath he focuses on the here and now.

 

The planet representatives are already there, the mining company, however, is not, it’s been two hours, and the honorable master thinks a wasted endeavor to continue. The force’s warning grows constantly, like an itch inside his head, irritating and uninterrupted, is giving him a headache. He proposes a next step, to send word to the company and arrange a meeting for the next day, thankfully they agree.

 

As he walks back to his hotel room, he can’t help but notice the way the citizens look at him, distrust and disgust, the planet is known for its xenophobia, just as he’s about to enter his hotel, a young child approaches, a filmsi on his hand, a message.

 

_ Master Jedi: _

_ So sorry I missed our appointment, would like to have a chat now, if possible. Found something of yours, if you want it returned, follow the boy. _

 

_ X _

  
  
  


The boy is already walking, leaving no chance to contact the council or think too deeply about it, but, from the words in the flimsi the master can guess a hostage situation, he has no choice but to follow, the force encourages the decision.

 

\----

 

His captors have been talking about how useless he is now, a whore that cannot kneel or stand is just dead weight, Obi-Wan imagines that that’s what he will be soon, dead.

 

A drunk Corellian, his last client was fond of violence, a kick to his back resulted in paralysis on his lower body, he cannon feel nor move his legs, he has to crawl using the little strength in his arms to move in his small cell, they have stopped giving him food or water, and some part of him is happy to finally be available to join the force, as morbid as that thought is.

 

After the first three months he stopped counting, but he thinks, he has suffered enough, has waited for Qui-Gon Jinn enough, the men that took him from Watto left him with a hole on the head instead of a bag of wupiupi, but Obi-Wan hopped someone had seen something, a clue so his master could find him, but maybe that was a stupid thing to do, hope. Every night as he waits for sleep to come, Obi-Wan thinks about the Jedi, about master Yoda, and his old cheche master that used to give him sweets but never stopped the bullying from Bruck. About Bant and the swimming competition they were all going to have after he got back, about notes on the datapad that he borrowed from Garet, if Qui-Gon gave them back, and about his master, how long did the man search for him, if he continues his search to this day or if he gave up, if he mourned him, or if the fascination he had with the little slave boy made the mourning easier. Obi-Wan is not sure what choice he would prefer.

 

Obi-Wan can hear the steps of the slavers on the distance, more than one, a primal fear grabs hold of his heart and can feel it beating harder, faster, trying to keep on living,  _ ‘there’s no death there’s only the force’, ‘there’s no death there’s only the force’,there's no death there’s only the force’. _


End file.
